umbrellaacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Diego Hargreeves (Netflix)
*Grace *Luther Hargreeves *Allison Hargreeves *Klaus Hargreeves *Number Five *Ben Hargreeves *Vanya Hargreeves *Claire |affiliation=The Umbrella Academy |marital= |birthDate=October 1, 1989 |birthPlace= |deathDate= |deathPlace= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Dark Brown |powers=Can manipulate thrown objects such as knives while in flight |portrayer=David Castañeda Blake Talabis |image2=}} Diego Hargreeves is one of the forty-three children who were all born on the same day in 1989 to mothers without any previous signs of pregnancy. The baby was one of seven adopted by Sir Reginald Hargreeves with the intention of training them to save the world. Ranked by their individual usefulness, Diego was Hargreeves' Number Two with the power to manipulate thrown objects such as knives while in flight. Diego is played by David Castañeda in the Netflix adaptation of The Umbrella Academy. Personality Diego is a rebellious, impulsive and brash idiotic individual with a tendency to show off. However, beneath his confident, cocky behavior lies a deeply insecure individual who desperately wants to prove himself. He has an inferiority complex towards his brother Luther, who was their father's favorite and who he could never measure up to in the eyes of their father. He has a deep emotional connection to his animatronic "mother", more so than his siblings as she was the only one to express care towards him as an individual and helped him overcome his stutter. As such, he is fiercely protective of her even going so as to throw evidence away that could possibly implicate her in his father's death. He is the most emotional of siblings and is quick to act on these emotions without thinking. He is angry and unforgiving towards Vanya for writing her book without considering the trauma she went through as a child. He also rushes in to avenge his friend Patch against Hazel and ChaCha without a plan, nearly getting himself killed in the process. Biography As the rest of the Umbrella Academy members, "number two" was born on October 1st 1989. Somehow, Diego ended up in Sir Reginald Hargreeves' hands and was raised by him and Grace - whom he called dad and mom. Relationships Diego Hargreeves previously had a relationship with Detective Eudora Patch. Detective Eudora Patch is only in the Netflix adaptation of The Umbrella Academy, while in the comic she is replaced by Inspector Lupo. They presumably met in the police academy before Diego was kicked out and then pursued their relationship, which was ended for some unknown reason. Their relationship may be described as fake looking in on, but this is proven to be false and their relationship was genuine when Diego is by Eudora's side when she is killed by Cha Cha. Powers and Abilities *'Trajectory Curving:' Diego has the ability to curve the trajectory of anything he throws, usually one or both of his dual knives. **'Master Knife-Thrower:' Diego is extremely adept at throwing knives, his weapon of choice. Gallery Number 2.jpg Diego Hargreeves.jpg Diego Hargreeves Quote.jpg Diego Hargreeves Items.jpg Umbrella Academy Netflix Characters.jpg UA Poster.jpg Umbrella Academy 1.jpg Umbrella Academy 2.jpg TUA 01.jpg 38379.jpeg david-castaeda-in-the-umbrella-academy-1544463446-view-0.png umbrella-academy-netflix-2019-04.jpg Umbrella Academy season 2 poster - Diego.png References Category:The Umbrella Academy (Netflix) Characters Category:Males Category:The Umbrella Academy members Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters